Forever Twilight Memories
by prince.saengie
Summary: What would you do if your love dies? This question perfectly relates to the, used to be happy Mikan. Two years since the death of her love, she still hasn't got over the pain. But then, a Casanova, Natsume comes and does something to change her back.


Disclaimer note: I do not own anything but the story

Forever Twilight Memories

**Chapter 1 - Cruel Destiny**

*sigh* It's Twilight again. Another good day is about to end and darkness is about to conquer my little joy. I think faith and time, together, are both too selfish. They don't allow me to

get enough dose of my very little happiness in life. Through every twilight that comes, time reminds me of such a bitter past.

***fLaSHbacK***

It was twilight. I was sitting in a cafe waiting for him to come back from the coffee counter. I still remember it very clearly. He was walking back to me with two coffee cups in each of his hands. When he reached our table which was outside the cafe, he greeted me with his rare 'Mikan smile', which I so adored. We were now talking, laughing, and enjoying our coffee when a terrible sound of a car's wheel's screeching was heard. I watched where it came from, startled. Then, there were three things that happened in a flash; I finally saw where the screeching was from, a red car going towards us; he hugged me so tight; and we got hit by the red car. I heard lots of screaming, like in a theme park.

They said unconsciousness hit me.....

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds. I was propped up on a hard uneven bed - a bed with rails. My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. With that, it was obviously obvious that I was in a hospital room. I tried to sit up, but I felt restraining on both of my shoulders. Then I opened my eyes to find out that it was Hotaru, my best friend.

"Hotaru? What happened? Why am I here? Where is he?" I asked nervously.

"Don't fret baka! Relax," she said. "Hey! Breathe you idiot!" she continued to say with shocked eyes.

That was when I realized that I wasn't breathing out of nervousness. Then I exhaled rapidly. "Hooooooo."

I looked at my arms which were covered with bruises and scars, and legs that were covered by a white blanket.

Though I could still see a huge lump.

"Hotaru, what happened?" I asked in an almost innocent tone because of my frailness.

"You got hit by a car in a coffee shop." she said. Then hesitated, "With him..."

"Oh. Right ... IS HE ALLRIGHT?!" I asked anxiously, with wide eyes.

"Uhm," she hesitated again, but then got distracted by the fast and loud beeping of the monitor.

"You know what; I'm calling a nurse to sedate you."

Then she turned to the call button and pressed it.

"NO! Wait, Hotaru, is he okay? Did something happen to him?" I still insisted, knowing that the nurse would almost be here.

"Of course something happened to him. He was with you in the accident wasn't he?" she said in an obvious tone.

"Yes, I know. But is he okay?" I asked impatient.

But then, before Hotaru could answer, there was a knock on the door. I think I heard Hotaru's low sigh. What could this mean? Had he been hurt badly?

Or worse - I don't even want to think about it.

"Come in." Hotaru said. I heard my heart accelerate loudly.

"Excuse me," she said brusquely to Hotaru.

The nurse came in, brandishing a syringe. She looked at me with scrutinizing eyes. And then flashed a glance at Hotaru. Then back at me again.

Hotaru walked to the couch across the room, and then sat down. She crossed her legs as she waited

"There you go. How're you feeling, dear?" she asked and smiled gently.

"I'm feeling better, thanks." I responded.

Then the nurse left. I stared at Hotaru, still so anxious.

"Well?" I asked.

"We'll talk later after you sleep. After all, the rest will be coming." Hotaru said.

I couldn't argue anymore because I felt the restlessness and the feel of not wanting anything more to do but sleep. So I let it drop. I'll know later.


End file.
